leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-26251295-20150510222227/@comment-9705522-20150524231924
Well, for one, its not 800, but thanks to its Q its 1550. Which is roughly half of Luxs ult. Or the distance between 2 towers in mid. Or 450 range beyond max vision range. To compare, Leblanc can at best travel 1200 distance. Which also means she has to waste the damage on the travel. And the other trick is, unlike Malphite, she doesnt need followup. Because she, alone, with a tanky build (only 2 damage items) can easily get your adc below 50% before their cc is over (in fact, they will be somewhere around 30%). And killing a 4k health juggernaut with 200 resistances and a 10% health shield is really hard, to say the least. Especially if your main damage dealer is CCd. Oh and about "save the CC", yeah, sure, you can cc her afterwards. How much does that do though, considering she got your adc really low, is in threat range and could kill your adc, ccd your team and has her team following through? Little, if anything. Which is why the trick to dealing with Vis ult is abandoning the ulted target and letting them die, and instead hope for a good counterengage on their ADC to kill them. Which of course, since no champion but Vi can guarantee that, has a chance of failing. But thats not fun for the ulted target. Playing against a competent Vi as an ADC is the worst possible thing. Id rather face 5000 teemos than a single Vi. Id rather face Faker in mid lane than a single Vi. Id rather bash my head 500 times into a wall than play against a Vi as an ADC. Its not process of thought. Its "if im anywhere close to the teamfight, ill get ulted and die, or my team tries to save me and we lose the teamfight". Unless your team is ridiculously ahead, but thats a different story. Her ult not having counterplay makes her an EXTREMELY unhealthy champion. If Teemo is toxic, Vi is a supernova of toxicity. The issue with all 4 of these is that they are frustrating. But Vi is a lot more frustrating than all of the other 3, who are commonly called toxic for their frustrating nature, combined. If frustration could be measured, and Shaco scored a 10, Vi would score at least 300. The problem is that Riot claimed that Anti-fun is terrible, counterplay is neccessary, and a champion who kills you without a chance of you reacting (talon, LB) is terrible. Yet Vi embodies everything about that. She embodies the very things Riot has claimed to be detrimental to the game. Lets just say this. Vi single-handedly managed to make me stop playing ADC forever, even though I loved playing it (in particular MF, since she is kinda like Randy Rozz, another character from another MOBA I loved to play), simply for risk of running into an enemy Vi. Any champion that has such an effect should not exist, and be fixed ASAP or deleted permanently.